Goblins
by Mrs. Lethargy
Summary: Life has been hard for Thirteen since her mother died in a car crash, living alone in a small apartment she has be plagued by an abusive neighbour and cutting until she is saved by Jareth, the Goblin King and taken to the Underground to his castle.


Thirteen screamed into the cold grey sky. Nothing happened of course, nothing ever did. She was thinking about her best friend Jeremy. It was so hard to think that Jeremy came from HIM, that he was HIS son. She really liked Jeremy, he was her only friend but the fact that he was connected to HIM and always would be made their friendship strain…nearly to the point of breaking. Jeremy doesn't know about what HE did to Thirteen and would still be doing if she hadn't taken preventative measures. Never stay home alone, never walk alone on empty streets, and most of all NEVER go next door…to HIS house, unfortunately it was also Jeremy's house.

She let herself fall back into the damp soft grass, she had thought that maybe going out into the woods would help her forget, at least she could be loud here. A large twig snapped just inside the copse of evergreens and aspens to her left, she sprang up to a sitting position almost instantly. The sound of heavy footsteps got louder, they sounded awkward and clumsy instead of the nearly silent footsteps of deer that she usually came across here. A tall figure stepped out of the trees…it was a man in hiking gear, he was looked lithe and fit. Oh god, it was…it was HIM.

For a few moments she was stunned and just sat there watching HIM walk closer, she shook her head and came to her senses.

_I._

_Had._

_To. _

_RUN._

She got to her feet as quickly as possible and started to sprint…yet he was faster. His long legs and muscles toned from daily morning jogs gave him an easy advantage over her. A strong hand clasped around her upper arm, she stumbled back as HE pulled her small frame into his chest, his other hand trailed lightly up the side of her neck before gently sliding her hair behind her ear. He leant down until his lips touched her heavily pierced ear and she could feel the warmth of his breath on her cheek.

"I just knew I heard your voice, its been so long Charlotte. I've missed you." He hissed into her ear as he slid his hand back down her neck and let it settle on her small breast. Thirteen shut down inside, _don't move, don't think, don't fight and MAYBE it won't hurt so much_. He pushed her to the ground, she winced as she landed on a pile of jagged rocks cutting through clothes and skin. He fumbled with her jeans then pulled them off. He punched her in the face and then threaded his fingers into her soft brown hair as he forced his mouth to hers, tongue invading her lips. He pulled off her long sleeved shirt quickly, revealing her black pinstriped bra, he didn't bother with trying to unclasp it. He pulled a switchblade out of his pocket and simply cut it off with the sharp blade, Thirteen cringed when she felt the cold metal touch her skin. He smiled when he saw the look on her face when the knife touched her, it was getting harder and harder to get a good reaction from her lately. He decided to use the knife to cut off her panties too, there was a quick _ZIP_ as he undid his fly. Suddenly he was in her, she let out a pained gasp.

His thrusts were painful but the thought of this never ending, him always finding her no matter what she did was what made her begin to sob. She had only ever cried the first time he attacked her, her tears and sobbing only excited him more. He saw the scars and scabbed over cuts covering her left arm as she tried to cover her face and wipe away tears. With one final thrust he finished inside her, he was panting heavily. Charlotte tried to scramble away from him, he grabbed her scarred arm then hit her hard in the ribs with his other hand.

"Still being naughty and cutting are we Charlotte?" He said in a mocking tone, he stood up and pulled her up with him. He zipped up his pants and whispered in Thirteen's ear "I'll see you again real soon Charlotte. Bye." then he let go off her arm and she fell to her knees as he walked back in the direction he came from.

Thirteen scrambled around quickly pulling her shirt over her head and putting her jeans back on, she ran as fast a she could despite her injuries to her mountain bike that was leaning against a tree at the edge of the clearing. She quickly swung her leg over and sat on the seat, she winced in pain but recovered fast.

She sped down the dirt path towards her small apartment, she dropped her bike on the sidewalk in front of the apartment doors, not bothering to lock it up in the bike rack as usual. She got to her door and fumbled with the key until she managed to unlock it, she ran into her miniscule apartment and slammed the door behind her then locked the dead bolt. _I'm safe for now, he can't get me in here. _She sunk to the floor, she was breathing rapidly trying to get her breathing back to its normal rhythm.

_God, I don't want this to happen anymore. Has it really only been 4 years? It feels like this has been going on for forever. I used to love that clearing in the woods, it felt like the last safe place in this whole damn town. Now if I ever go back I'd just remember HIM and what happened. I don't see the point in trying anymore…I. GIVE. UP._ Thirteen pulled herself off the floor and slowly staggered to her bathroom. Her bathroom was a mess of razor blades and blood stains. She picked up one of the razor blades from the counter, it was brand new and sharp, she had saved it for a day like today. She sat down on the tiled floor, razor blade in hand. She made a cut from the inside of her elbow to her wrist as she continued to sob. Ruby droplets quickly began to fall decorating the grimy tiles, and more continued to fall, dripping at a steady pace. Ecstasy swept over her, calm filled her. It was such a sweet release of pent up pain and worry, all flowing out of her. One more scar to add to the hundreds already coating her slender arm, she hoped this would be the last she would ever have to make. She let out a sob and cried out " I wish someone would just take me away from this awful place!"

Suddenly the light flickered and then burnt out, the room was then only lit with the moons cold glow filtering through the grime on the small window. There was silence, the only sound was from her blood drops hitting the growing puddle on the floor in a quickening pace. She heard the bathroom door open behind her. The girl stood up slipping on the slick blood, she was getting dizzy and she started to sway. She tried to catch herself on the nearby counter, her head was swimming. Her hands were coated in the slippery blood so she lost her grip of the counter, and she lost consciousness as she fell onto the blood soaked floor.

A faint light shining in her face woke the girl, she yawned gently and stretched out her arms. She felt a sharp pain shoot through her left arm, it made her remember what she had done. Her arm was wrapped in white bandages that were slightly stained with spots of bright red. The bed she was in was huge and soft, the room was made of stone and white dripping candles covered the walls. Okay, well that rules out this being the hospital again, she thought. A shiver ran through her so she pulled the silk covered duvet closer around her.

"Cold? That's what happens when you spill your blood all over the floor." teased an amazing velvety voice coming from a shadowed corner of the room. I heard the clacking of footsteps and a tall man started to come into view. He had wild blonde hair that fell in wisps around his face and mesmerizing blue eyes with mismatched pupils. A cape was clasped around his neck, covering his low cut white shirt and tight tailored breeches that at the knee gave way to leather boots. He wore an outrageously large pendant and seemed to glitter when he moved.

"Who are you? Am I dead?" The girl asked calmly, hopefully her attempt was a success this time. She couldn't look away from his piercing eyes.

"I am the Goblin King, you may call me Your Highness…or Jareth, which ever you please. You're not dead, you were however very close. I have simply taken you to my kingdom in the Underground." he answered. His voice sounded strangely alluring not matter what he was saying.

"Why did you bring me here? Will you take me back?" the girl asked with a look of confusion on her face. She wanted to be dead not in some fairytale kingdom…

"I heard your wish. Don't you remember what you wished for? You wished for _someone _to take you away from _this awful place_. I decided to be that someone and I did indeed take you away" Jareth explained nonchalantly.

"But…that's not fair! I didn't mean it like that! What am I supposed to do now!' She exclaimed angrily, not only did she live but she'd also been kidnapped…

"You mortal girls say that so often, it reminds me of a girl I met years ago…" He looked nostalgic for a moment, "So then, what is your name?"

"My friends call…well, _called_ me Thirteen, my real name's…Charlotte, but please just call me Thirteen. Now what about the whole "what now" situation?" She asked expectantly, not wanting him to change the subject.

"Ah yes, well you weren't very specific with your wish, you simply asked to be taken away. You didn't say where to or what you wanted after you were taken." He said with a mixture of amusement for her nickname and annoyance for being asked so many questions.

"What if I want to go back?" Thirteen asked.

Jareth smirked "What's said is said"

Thirteen sighed, she was exhausted even though she had just woken up. She was shivering and her face was deathly pale. She flopped back down onto the comfy bed. "Whatever, I'll stay…but do you have another blanket?" She asked quietly, the usual defiant tone was missing from her voice.

"Unfortunately I do not, _I_ could warm you up however. Such a pity, you are so weak we won't be able to have any _fun_" Jareth answered smugly. He sure is full of himself, Thirteen noted.

"I'll take you up on your offer. But remember, no _fun _okay?' Thirteen said between shallow breaths, she shouldn't have used up so much of her energy arguing. Jareth looked momentarily shocked but then unclasped his cape, pulled his pendant over his head and set it down on a table then bent down to pull off his boots. Thirteen had never seen anyone manage to make taking off their boots look so graceful. There was a confident and sometimes very feline aspect to his movements. Once he was under the thin blanket he wrapped his arms around the fragile girl and she rested her head on his chest. At least he was right, he was really warm, Thirteen snuggled close to soak up the warmth.

Within minutes she was fast asleep, Jareth brushed his long fingers across her cheek. She really was very cold, her lips had a slightly bluish tint. It felt good to have this girl in his arms, he was already feeling bad for toying with her when she was so sick. He couldn't really help it though, it was in his nature. Her hair smelt nice, like lilies and it was the same color as her mothers used to be. Has it really already been 5 years since Sarah's been gone?

**This is the first fan fiction type thing I've ever written...If I'm breaking any rules or anything it is unintentional so please tell me if I am. I didn't realize how dark it was until I re-read it, any reviews would be very much appreciated **:)


End file.
